With Up Most Respect
by AnonymousTwit
Summary: America and Massachusetts have one of the most bizarre, and most intriguing, relationships within the Jones family.


**Hey guys! ^^ So this is an idea that popped into my head to try and describe the relationship between America and one of his states, in this case Massachusetts. Maybe I'll do more one shots like this, but only if you guys really like it and want to see more. As for my other stuff, I've fallen behind on my other stories because of college, but I will do my best to try and catch up on How Hard Can It Be. If not, there _will_ be another chapter of One Crisp September Morning uploaded next week if nothing else. So for n** **ow, enjoy this little Massachusetts blurb!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I wish I did because just about everything in this show is genius! I do own these state personification OCs, though, so I got that at least. :)**

* * *

If there's one thing that irritates the states more than anything else in the world when interacting with humans, it's having to explain how the _frick_ their _nineteen_ year old _father_ has _fifty kids_. Massachusetts wasn't any different.

Now don't get them wrong, they love their lives and their people, but answering that question got old after a while. At first, coming up with explanations was a game to see who could come up with the best one, and by best, it was suppose to mean most plausible. Of course, knowing his siblings, that didn't actually happen until he stepped in. He didn't remember his exact words, but it was something along the lines of "money" and "orphanage" and "parental guardian" and it honestly wasn't a bad one in his opinion. In fact, it was mostly true. Of course, after that, that was the explanation they always used. _Every. Single. Time._ Some of them would add a couple of twists to it to try and make it interesting, but it was never truly the same. Now it was just tedious.

The worst was when America was actually there with them, and the human who questioned them would look at them with _pity_ , and that was always one of the most insulting things that they could possibly do. One poor sucker had tried to give Alaska comfort over her "poor living conditions" or however he put it and got socked for it. None of them felt bad about it, nor did they feel remorse after they learned that she'd broken his jaw, knocked three of his teeth out, and sent him to the hospital for over a month.

And yet, a small part of Massachusetts could understand where they were coming from. He'd never say it out loud, lest he face the same fate as that last guy, but to his credit, he'd known their father figure a lot longer than the rest of his siblings, save five. He could remember the day when they found him, when he was a small little thing living off the land and watching his people from a distance. His younger self had never even known there were others like him until he'd met his five older siblings.

Of course, he'd never say it out loud, but at first, he wasn't impressed. Delaware was loud and bossy, Pennsylvania had no tact, New Jersey was one of the most obnoxious people he'd ever seen, Georgia gave off the impression of being a ditz, and Connecticut... Actually, Connecticut was pretty okay, but that's besides the point. So, as you can imagine, America gave off a similar impression. Massachusetts compared him to New Jersey, expect he always seemed to have that stupid grin on his face and the poor little state could do nothing but fear for his sanity.

And for good reason. Even now, he has his moments of questioning his life decisions. At first glance, one might even question who between America and Massachusetts is the adult. It isn't uncommon to find Massachusetts scolding the nation like a child, or like England would, shooting down his ridiculous ideas and berating him for always eating so unhealthily or for doing something stupid. And it's not like he's only like this with America. It's also very common to see Massachusetts scolding his siblings, both older and younger, about things like safety and hygiene and work, and he sometimes wonders why he's the one being the parent and not his _actual parent_. In fact, the _actual parent_ was sometimes the one _promoting said behavior_. Sometimes, being the only sane one in a family of fifty could be exhausting. Yes, Massachusetts was a very busy state, taking the role that their parental guardian should be. If America wasn't _freaking America_ , they would have had issues over it a _long_ time ago.

And yet, when Massachusetts was met with a similar situation to Alaska, when a young woman asked him the same question, received the same reply, and _dared_ to give him that _look_ , it took every ounce of willpower he had to not throw her into the wall next to them and knock some sense into her, because _how dare she_. Because they didn't live in his shoes. They didn't see everything that America did to try and make his country the best place to live. They didn't see him take and ignore the snide remarks he always overheard about how those efforts were in vain.

They didn't see how _strong_ he was.

Only they, his states, could really say that they'd seen his strength in person, watching him as he progressed through history, and they had more examples than just of a couple of world wars. Massachusetts could remember the injuries he received that one fateful day, when he traveled to the Alamo to save Texas, and he could remember the Civil war clear as day, shuddering at the images of his parental figure in such terrible condition, or the days of the depression, when he stood tall and told them that everything was going to be okay, despite his own condition worsening until someone remotely competent entered office.

And when the towers fell, that was the first place he went after regaining mobility, followed by Afghanistan's front door.

And then there are the good memories. Memories of laughing his head off when he and Virginia would scare him out of his mind with old ghost stories, or rolling his eyes at every comment thrown at him about his accent, or enjoying a fun snow day and taking his turn at being a kid while riding down a hill on a sled with childish glee.

And Massachusetts can only smile fondly at all the memories he had from his father's study. Some of his favorite memories usually revolved around him and America sitting there for hours discussing politics over a couple cups of coffee. He couldn't help but chuckle at some of the jokes and remarks that America would say about his politicians throughout history, or listen with fascination as America told him about some of his first and greatest politicians that came from _his_ state. It was only during this time that America would reveal his well-hidden, more intelligent side, and Massachusetts couldn't get enough of these smart and productive conversations. That, and he couldn't help but feel giddy at the fact that America felt comfortable enough to reveal that side to him, when he hid it so well from almost everyone else.

So when asked where his loyalties lie, it couldn't be more obvious to him what his answer would be. No one could possibly understand the deep level of respect that ran between them, and so long as no one questioned him about it, that was perfectly fine.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more of these in the future! :D That is all.**

 **~AnonymousTwit**


End file.
